


Marshmallows, Firewhiskey and Bonfires

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Albus and their friends from Hogwarts get together one evening for a bonfire full of jokes, drinks and s'mores. (Rated T for Language and Adult Themes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows, Firewhiskey and Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Beth is the daughter of Dudley and Cho Chang, she has brown hair, brown eyes and very soft asian features. Frank looks exactly like Neville, except his hair is a dirty blonde and Lucy has the signature red hair and green eyes of a Weasley!

"Incendio!" Rose pointed her jet-black wand at the small fire pit and it immediately burned to life and created a warm fire around the small group of friends. While Rose Weasley added paper and wood to the fire to keep it going, Albus Potter and his best friend Scorpius Malfoy set to cracking graham crackers in half and placing a piece of chocolate on them.

"Ok, we got the marshmallows, a radio and some roasting sticks!" Frank Longbottom called, as he exited the back of Potter Manor with Beth Dursley by his side. Beth took the radio from him and started fiddling with it until she found the wizard rock station and turned it on a low volume.

"Alright I got the goods!" Lucy Weasley smirked walking over to the group, in her hands where two 6 packs of firewhiskey with a third levitating behind her. She went inside and a few minutes later came out with a cooler filled with ice, and stuck all the alcohol in it before taking her seat.

The small group of friends were sitting in a small circle, surrounding a small round fire pit set up toward the back of the property, right near the woods that bordered the manor. There was no real reason for this bonfire, other then they just wanted to have it. They all sat around the fire in lawn chairs, wearing sweatpants and sweatshirts, despite it being August. Lucy and Beth both had their hair tied up in messy buns, while Roses hair was still slightly knotted and stringy from going in the pool early that day.

The six friends immediately jabbed their marshmallows into their sticks and started hovering them over the roaring fire.

"I love marshmallows, they're like the gateway drug or something," Lucy chuckled, sitting her stick into the red and orange flames.

"Come to the dark side, we have marshmallows," Albus laughed, following suit.

"Imagine snorting a marshmallow! That would be some funny shit." Frank chuckled giving his marshmallow a long hard sniff for good measure.

"Yea, but the marshmallow would get stuck in your nose then!" Rose told them. "Imagine having white gooey stuff coming out of your nose!"

"Yea, I prefer white gooey stuff coming out of something else," Scorpius smirked, causing everyone to burst into hysterics.

"Real classy Scorp!" Lucy chuckled, with a roll of her eyes.

"Burn marshmallow, burn!" Scorpius said maliciously as his marshmallow was engulfed in flames. He held it up to his face and laughed again as he watched it turn black and crispy.

"Oh my god Scorp!" Beth laughed as her marshmallow hovered above the flames in the smoke. Scorpius blew out the flame and quickly stuck it in his mouth, causing all the girls to cringe in disgust.

"Why are you smoking your marshmallow instead of toasting it?" Rose asked the girl curiously, her marshmallow slowly turning a golden brown in the flames.

"It gives it better flavor, and I don't like it burned or toasted, I just like it gooey!" Beth shrugged. They all got to work toasting their marshmallows and making their s'mores, the fire crackling and glowing around them. As the others let their marshmallows turn light brown and shoved them between two graham crackers, Scorpius burned his second marshmallow and once again shoved it straight into his mouth.

"Why aren't you making a s'more?" Lucy asked taking a bite of her s'more, a string of marshmallow sticking to her cheek.

"Because they're messy and I just like eating the marshmallows really." He shrugged, as he stuck a third marshmallow onto his stick.

"Aw dammit!" Frank swore, as his marshmallow dropped off his stick and into the fire. The others chuckled at him and threw him another marshmallow. "I hate it when that happens!"

"Did you know they have marshmallows that are square and flat just for s'mores?" Albus told the group, taking a bite of his s'more.

"Really?" Beth's eyes lit up excitedly. "Then why didn't you get those ones?"

"Sorry, I was in a rush to get everything, this was kind of a last minute thing you know." He reminded them all. It was true; they were all over early that day to go swimming in the Potter's pool when Albus suggested a bonfire for later that night and they all agreed.

"Can you believe we're gonna be seventh years in September!" Frank said, licking the excess marshmallow off his stick.

"I know. It doesn't feel like it's been that long. In fact, I remember in primary school, in my last year, I had the cutest notebook! It was pink with a sparkly bunny on it and the paper was pink also! There was a cute little rabbit footprint in the corner a-"

"Ok we get it, the notebook was cute," Scorpius rolled his eyes playfully, the others laughing along with him, entertained at how detailed Roses description of her notebook was. Rose shot him a dirty look and continued where she was interrupted.

"It had a cute rabbit footprint in the corner and it was kind of translucent so that you could write over it and still see it. Anyway, we had to hand in our notebook every day with our notes in it before we left school."

"Why couldn't you take them home or leave them in your desk?" Lucy asked curiously, opening a bottle of firewhiskey and taking a swig.

"I don't know, she didn't trust a bunch of ten year olds or something? Anyway she lost it somehow and gave me his horrid looking black and grey notebook that wasn't cute at all! It didn't have bunnies or anything! It was so ugly! My notebook would have been safer with me." Rose pouted. The others laughed and shook their heads at the slightly peeved look on her face.

"Hey Rose, how about we play the silent game!" Scorpius said in a childlike voice. Rose huffed and threw a marshmallow at his head. "Ow, violence!"

"Arse!" She said with a smile.

"Rose! You spoke so you didn't win! You were suppose to play the silent game, you were going to get a cookie," Scorpius gave an exaggerated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"I thought I won really fast," Rose smirked, throwing another marshmallow, hitting Scorpius in the cheek.

"Hey don't waste the marshmallows on him! He'll just burn them until they're black like his soul!" Albus teased. Scorpius stuck the marshmallow that was thrown at him on his stick and stuck it straight into the fire until his was engulfed in flames.

"Hey Al!" Albus jumped from his chair and ran from Scorpius, who was now chasing after him with the flaming marshmallow in his hand. "Eat my soul! Eat my black soul like a dementor!" He yelled, the others laughing at the two 17 year olds antics.

"Oh dammit!" Scorpius huffed walking over with a black, gooey, drippy mess of a marshmallow on his stick. Albus, breathing heavily and laughing, took a seat back in his chair.

"That's what you get you arsehole!" Albus laughed "Next time just eat the damn thing!" Scorpius flipped him off, the others continuing to laugh at the two.

"Oh my god, Rosie! Do you remember the dance we made up to this song!" Lucy said excited as her ear tuned in to what the radio was softly playing. Frank turned up the music a little bit as Lucy got up, firewhiskey in hand and started dancing around. The others laughed and watched her and soon Rose stood up and joined her in doing what seemed to be a choreographed dance from their childhood. After the song ended though they both sat down, laughing gleefully.

"Burn stick! Burn!" Scorpius cackled, sticking his stick into the fire and watching the tip start to burn.

"Really Scorp?" Albus raised his eyebrows at his best friend and gave a chuckle as he watched him blow out the flame and stick the burnt end between his teeth with a smirk on his face. Rose walked over to the woods and picked up a few more pieces of wood, throwing them into the pit as the fire started to dim out. Soon enough everyone had a bottle of firewhiskey in their hands as the fire cracked and warmed the area around them.

"Look how many stars there are tonight!" Beth smiled, looking up at the bright star filled sky. "Let's all make a wishes!" She suggested.

"What are we five?" Scorpius teased playfully, taking a swig of firewhiskey.

"Fine I'll make a wish then," She shrugged. Beth closed her eyes and opened them a moment later. "There" There was a small smile on her face as she reminded what she wished for.

"Well, what did you wish for?" Frank asked her curiously.

"I can't tell you! Otherwise it won't come true!" Frank scoffed and took a drink of firewhiskey. After a while of drinking and talking about random things, Frank grabbed a large piece of wood and transfigured it into a guitar.

"Hey remember that muggle musical we saw in London for Beth's birthday last week?" The others nodded as he tuned up the guitar and slowly started to play.

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear," Frank started to sing, and shortly after the other five joined him in the tune singing softly.

"In daylights, in sunsets, In midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, In laughter, in strife." They all sat around the fire and, despite Albus, Rose and Lucy being completely horrible singers, the song didn't sound horrible. They all sang it softly looking around at each other with smiles as they sang.

After the song ended Frank played a few more songs, these ones from wizard bands that they all knew and loved. It soon got later and later, and by 1am everyone was tipsy, laughing, singing and dancing around the fire having fun.

At 9am in the morning when Ginny Potter walked outside to clean up their mess, she saw all six teenagers slumped in chairs, or on the ground in Scorpius's case, fast asleep. With a fire pit full of ashes and empty firewhiskey bottles, marshmallows and graham crackers littering the ground around them all she could do was chuckle and start cleaning up, leaving the group of 17 year olds to sleep with not a care in the world, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more Harry Potter oneshots!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie


End file.
